Dear Fenris
by I T Cartagena
Summary: Fenris and my romance between Hawke F hope you like it, it is very hot
1. Chapter 1

It had been years since the expedition to the ways of the depths and from that Carver had joined the Templars, I hated that situation was like a stab in his back, but then he understood that the best for Carver, was to make his own road.  
It had been many things, all his family had been through a lot, but I was tired of being always watchful eyes the appearance of a Templar, or that his magical talents were revealed. Many things in mind.

She was walking down Lowtown with the obvious intention of going to hangedman, at this time probably one of the boys would be assembled there, was his only relief after being cooped up all day at home listening to their moans Gamlen.

On reaching the inn, carefully opened the door, today I was distracted. Why did not notice that as almost every night in the hangedman men held their breath when she entered, Marian Hawke often ignored when someone extremely interested in it.

He looked at the tables occupied there was no sign of Isabella Varric or at least since they lived there, he sought to Merrill, Anders Fenris or even if he were only there would be just perfect. But no one, walked to the end of the inn, to the steps that lead up to the back rooms, from the first room she heard a noise.

He entered with a smile, noting that all were there, raised their glasses to see it.  
- Hawke, you had been a long time coming - it was Varric.  
- Even Merrill and Fenris are here? - Said trying not to give much importance to it.  
- I just wanted a bit of rum - Fenris murmured the usual bad mood.  
- Ah ... I was bored of being home all alone, I'm tired of cleaning the house but this is still messy - Merrill sighed with his innocent voice.  
Marian sat in the only vacant seat of the team, just off Fenris, he seemed to give the same, while Marian was too aware of his presence, if only ... - Hawke - called Anders, while Isabella offered a drink and Aveline, Varric and Merrill argued about certain illegal activities - are you all right? You seem a little listless - Anders asked her best smile. She smiled back, he was always so attentive to her - it's just that I can not wait until the estate is again to leave our house Gamlen not stand another minute there - took a sip of your drink, you burned his throat and he could see the elf at his side but was not looking, I was paying attention. Feeling watched, his nerves took to blossom, he returned to take up finished their first drink.

- Is it really that bad sweetness? - Asked Isabella.  
- It's so bad I'm thinking of giving myself to the Templars to avoid having to continue living there.

Isabella river but the other two magicians in the table the remark had been amused, Anders looked pensive - perhaps you can live with me? - All turned to him - until you clear your land - hastened to clarify. Fenris this time he turned to hear his answer.

There it was again being discussed.  
- No need to Anders, I will not be a burden, also I do not feel very safe in Darktown, not to mention would be far from mom and Carver - spoke very fast, her cheeks flushed, I could feel the gaze of Fenris about it - I mean, do not worry Hawke - said a little disappointed, steeling himself to Fenris Marian looked straight in the eye, had tried but did he proposed to live in his mansion? Of course not - I have an idea Hawke - intervened Varric - come and live here in the hangedman until you move, you're close to your mother and you would be better than Gallows.

- It's a brilliant idea ...  
- Addition and would be closer to your favorite dwarf - continued Varric.  
- And your favorite pirate - Isabella intervened.

Reluctantly Anders spoke - yes, yes, we are all his favorite, and I am his favorite magician is not it? - Asked almost like a child, she said nothing to what Merrill complained - I thought I was his favorite magician - spoke sadly.

- O no daisy, you're his favorite elf and Aveline is your favorite girl - Varric stopped to cheer.  
- If I'm his favorite elf, then that is Fenris? - Asked Merrill.  
- True Hawke, that what is good question Fenris? - Varric smiled mischievously.

Marian did not want to answer, because he was the favorite among the favorites but I could not put it to look like a fool, knowing that waiting could hurt him, Marian turned to see her big green eyes - Fenris is my favorite fighter - had flushed and before noticing drank his second glass to the bottom.

Hours later, Marian had drunk too much for his own good, was overturned on the chair - and I want to go to bed - had complained, Isabella came to her to take advantage - because they see that I will take you to bed - Marian stood up to face her and laughing - no ... you want to take me to bed - too drunk Hawke said as he stopped.

- Is not that what you wanted?  
- Yes but ... - began to whisper while laughing - you want to do bad things in bed with me.  
- Ah ... but you must admit you like eh?  
- No ... I do not like women - laughed again.  
- So what you like, humans, elves or dwarfs?  
- Now I like someone ... but it's a secret - but had spoken whispered so hard elf's pointy ears and paid more attention Anders leaned interested in the conversation.

- It does not matter, people do not know how to touch a woman.

Isabella gave a slight pinch in the breasts to Marian, she giggled - gives you tickle? - Asked and then squeeze her breasts with both hands, laughed and Hawke and all but Aveline is long gone, paid attention, the laughter soon changed to gasps - and let me - but his voice was with another dye.

Fenris tired of the sight of Isabella Hawke advantage of the split, of course the pirate complained when Hawke was at home. Gamlen was the same who opened and then deposit it in his own tattered bed.

He went there as soon as possible, feeling like a good Samaritan.  
But still remembered the shape of their breasts, and as he had wished that his hands were those of Isabella. He walked up to hismansion Hightown provided.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Marian had dared to mention his plan to his mother, and although he had opposed outright, she had already made a decision. Two days later, Marian had their own room in the hangedman.

So I decided to invite everyone to a drink by way of celebration that night. Had warned almost all lacked only Anders and Fenris, who had stopped last for obvious reasons, walking Darktown had disposed of a thief who had dared to attack him. He had given a good lesson and therefore when he had come to the clinic for Anders was in good spirits.

The clinic was relatively empty, there were only two patients with minor injuries, she smiled in greeting to Anders and this seemed to rejoice in his presence. Anders decided to help with that last patient had healed the wound in his arm. And soon they were alone, but knew it would be for a short time because there was always someone coming.

- How are Hawke?  
- Splendidly, and you, as you've done in the clinic?  
- Fairly quiet for now. It is a pleasure to see you.

His eyes burned and Marian noted, that Anders interest to her as a woman, I never noticed - came to invite you to hangedman tonight we will celebrate my apparent release Gamlen house - said while playing with some tools of surgery - So now you've moved? Good to know - he said with a strange tone in his voice, seemed disappointed, did not like where things were going with him, Anders was a handsome man and very loving, he understood to be an apostate ... like her but he elf was not true. Not to mention that he was blond and had always had this weakness for blondes, but did not like.

- Well I hope to see you in the room Varric.  
- Varric? I thought it would be in your room.  
- Mine is very small for the group, I must go tell Fenris.  
- Fenris? I see ...

It was obvious that Anders did not like the elf, she should not like because he hated the magi but that was that. He had entered a new patient to the clinic and Marian took the time to leave, but not before saying goodbye to Anders.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking towards Hightown his stomach had shrunk from nerves, I hated that feeling of smallness, beside him under his gaze was always intimidated exploratory and judgmental, it seemed as if he could see through your soul.  
He had walked off the stairs to the chapel, up the stairs to the mansion borrowed from Fenris, had touched the door but no one answered.  
He opened the door with the key Fenris kept in a secret location in case of losing it, she confided that location because you never know.

- Fenris.  
- I'm here.  
She went to her room, he stood before the fireplace, sharpening his sword. He looked thoughtful.  
- Hawke.  
- Fenris.

For a moment he had said nothing more, until he seemed to have gone out of his trance and offered to sit up, he always looked so sad he even once had joked with him Varric of his melancholy.

- Sometimes I wish I could make you happy - he had said without thinking and he looked surprised.  
- What?  
- I mean, you always see you as distant and unhappy, I would fill you with good memories and not unhappy to see you again.  
- It's a good wish, just impossible, sometimes I think what will end after Danarius.  
- Do you think staying in Kirkwall?  
- Still not decided and I do plans.  
- I understand, the end will you do after your old master, I just want you to know that you will always find a friend in me, now or after your release and you can find something more than friendship.

He had ventured to say that, Fenris the observed curious and well detailed, there was some hunger in their eyes, a certain ferocity. It was too hot in the room and felt his eyes undressing him, soon his neck seemed deeper and cuts on the sides of her dress seemed larger.

- Hawke's good to know ...

It seemed as if I was going to say something else but did not utter a word, was hatefully calling Hawke, said nothing feeling slightly disappointed - I ... had come with the intention to invite the hangedman, I have finally moved and I was wondering if you wanted to join.

- Of course.  
- This time will not have to drive me home, though I appreciate that you did not let go with Isabella, the maker knows that things planned to do with me.  
- Not really thought interrupt.

Marian looked at him with genuine curiosity - that is, is your life but when I heard you refuse and say that you loved someone else, I thought I tary - she did not remember having said that, in fact he did not remember anything like that, just how little Varric had told him - and I said who was that someone? - He refused and she sighed with relief.  
- I think it's time I leave.  
- Goodbye Hawke.  
- See you later.  
He left after giving a farewell smile.

Hours later, he had changed his robe and makeup was pretty good, always using his eyes red as he liked, his hair red wine fell from his shoulders, now let him loose for a change, his gray eyes shone more with its red shadow, well settled her cleavage and only thought he was arranging for a person or rather for an elf.

Minutes later, was meeting with Varric, Isabella and Merrill. Aveline was on duty. Anders had come and was speechless to see Marian.  
- Hawke, you look wonderful.  
- Thanks Anders, took a seat.

He had done but was surprised at her, that had bothered him. She was waiting for the door opened and Fenris will appear, but it was not for the moment.  
A couple more drinks and Varric had waved to talk alone.  
- Hawke, I have ordered a mission through the coast, it could take a couple of days, is to find a thief lyrium, lyrium of the dealer asked me to meet him, we are offering 16 sovereigns.  
- That is good news, why not mention it in front of others?  
- For possibly prefer a small and select group.  
- Let's See Who want to be?  
- You, rivaína and phosphorescent elf, of course I do.  
- Why do not men?  
- I think you enough.

Marian smiled, it seemed a good plan, Varric told to leave tomorrow morning and that he had already mentioned to Isabella, only missing Fenris and it was better for her to speak with him because this was always grumpy. The elf took the time to come, she smiled and he paused to observe it in its entirety, but said nothing.

Several drinks later and still midnight, Hawke had decided that if they wanted to leave so early should rest, not to speak on the subject in front of Anders and Merrill, told them he was sleepy. They had complained but ultimately had not said much, she leaned over to whisper in his ear Fenris he needed to talk to him alone.

She had left the room Varric alone, waiting for him to find the right time to say goodbye to others. Marian walked with difficulty to his room, I was really dizzy and had the courage to stop producing alcohol.  
He left the door open to let the elf and dropped her back in bed. He came quickly, closed the door behind him. Sometimes she wished she could take a look so sad kisses force, wanted to see his face sunk in happiness or even pleasure, strongly wanted to please him.

- Did you want to talk to me?  
- Much more to talk Fenris but sometimes I think I arrancarías the heart if I did - smiled foolishly.  
- What? - Asked incredulously.  
- Ah ... nothing major, I called you because tomorrow morning we'll go take a trip to Costa Injury thief looking for a lyrium, the pay is four sovereigns apiece and I included it because I thought the money would be nice - spoke awkwardly, he accepted without many punches - do you hate me for being wizard? If I'm good - Marian asked as he rose from the bed awkwardly.  
- Even the good wizards are destroyed by desire for more power.  
- Oh ... Fenris, there are many things I want rather than power - whispered as he approached, he stood still - many things, one being that I want more than the power, would give any amount of my power for a chance.  
He felt the courage to corner him against the wall - anything to be able to play - she whispered as her hand tried to touch the exposed skin of his arms, felt soft to the touch and took her wrist Fenris, trademarks slightly shining, his face was hatred - Hawke do not touch me, I do not like anyone to touch me - that really hurt him - it's a shame ... I ... - but finally thought to say - I must be a real masochist, sorry Fenris - he left upset .

That night he dreamed of Fenris Marian, with her touch and the warmth of his proximity, he dreamed that I kissed her lips and disappeared into it, got up sore and angry, too upset and unsatisfied.

Almost mid-morning Fenris waited outside to be available from hangedman. He did not like all this what if now hated, never to see it? There was a real stupid last night.  
But rather than resolve saddened by his absence, he arrived. There was not even late, reluctantly waved and stopped her. He hated her.

Completing the day had reviewed a cave where Varric heard the rumor that he was, but there were only living corpses. Launched a trail of ice to last, but a new group out of the earth, made a few moves - déjenmelos me - spoke before any closer, called a firestorm, while holding the spell, he heard something was behind her, saw a Fenris be thrown through the air until the storm where explosive fireballs fell, one was going to drop him. He ran only to see Isabella and Varric fight a sort of commander revived. He stood next to Fenris for a field, a ball dropped on them without hurting them.

- Are you okay?

Apparently upset with active lyrium brands, attacked the body and pulled her head putrid. I wanted to ask if she was okay but it was obvious also that much hate for being so attentive to him. Perhaps it was best forgotten. Perhaps it was best to forget it through someone else but not seen with Anders or anyone else.  
He had to apologize.  
Perhaps his brand was hurt when touched, and if so I really had forgotten.  
- This is a waste of time - Isabella snarled.  
- Only took one day on this, do not you want the reward? - Varric questioned.  
- We should get to the entrance and rest, we will resume the mission long before sunrise - directed Marian as she walked to the exit.  
- I love it when Hawke turns in leading plan - Isabella spoke with a smile.  
- Me too ... it's almost poetic - Varric that was said with a smile.

Around a campfire Marian had spoken - maybe not in a cave and you are outdoors, we should separate and scrape along the beach, do you still have flares Varric? - Then he nodded continued - where to find it and it is accompanied, we would send a signal.  
- I agree, as long as I go with Varric - Isabella spoke.  
- Why him?  
- Because his chest hair gives me incredible luck, Hawke quiet that you and I can be together in my room hangedman.  
- Isabella, I do not really like women.

Varric I was curious dwarf, it would not stop until it was quenched.

- The other night you said you liked someone who is Hawke? - She continued to see the fire, hoping that his silence did not keep asking him - I think it should be among the blond elf or phosphorescent - if Marian was eating or drinking something would have drowned - who said there must be someone on the team ? - She asked nervously, Isabella smiled slyly and looked at the elf who seemed intent on ignoring the conversation - Hawke I spend all day with you, I know no one else visits.  
- Now let me Varric, you can go to hell of nug.  
- Then continue talking to Isabella with this.  
He got up and was followed by the pirate. He had been alone with the elf, was heartbroken, if only he had returned.  
- I Fenris ... sorry, I did not mean to hurt you.

He looked surprised and as always with that hatred and unhappiness in the background. His eyes were so beautiful - what do you mean Hawke? - Hated not to remember which meant nothing to him last night, she could have had a few drinks but remember above all - touch - had whispered too low - you could not hurt - it felt like a girl at his side.  
- Do not hurt me.

That had been another kick to his pride - okay, then apologizes for touching - like why should someone who did not like it? It was all so silly. He looked uncomfortable - I should not react well, that was wrong on my part, it's just that I'm not used to the touch, it was ... strange - she looked into his eyes dying to kiss him, then decided that although he was not applicable not leave open the possibility to feel his lips.

Determined first took her gloved hand for support, and the next thing he felt was his lips were soft and although they had not moved, paralyzed with surprise, with the other hand took him by the neck and kissed him as she would have liked him to do, by printing all of your feelings on it. Fenris accounted kiss, his lips moved in a dance, something innocent but full of pleasure, licked his lips desperate to drink it, he opened and she deepened the kiss. He gave her small licks his tongue, I knew him, knew as expected, moved his tongue against hers shy. And he felt new desires, new longings.  
He ended the kiss.  
But she could have continued without stopping. Its brands glimmered, was surprised. Or maybe angry? He got up and walked away, angry.

That morning they had managed to capture the thief and return the shipment of lyrium to its owner the same day. Fenris and Marian never talked about that night.


	4. Chapter 4

A year had passed and Marian and her mother had finally gotten the property for them, had rebuilt it and made a home there, Sandal and Bodahn had joined as their servants, had not initially agreed but then thought that this give them a decent job.

- Are you all right dear? - Asked his daughter Leandra.  
- Yes, Mother, just a bit strange battle.  
- I do not, I like knowing that you risk your life.  
- We would not have any of this but risk my life.  
- Well ... I grant you that.

Marian smiled, it was good to know that her mother was recovering confidence and felt much as a Amell as Hawke - love will you find you suitor? - Asked for the umpteenth time that week, she smiled - no mother, unfortunately there is only one kind of man to accept my lifestyle and that is another warrior, not push me - both continued to eat but she knew that this issue would again on the table.  
That night he thought back on that kiss he had shared for over a year ago with Fenris, sometimes wondered if he remembered. It was a long time.

The next day Fenris had decided to visit because I had days without a visit. When you get to your house and go as usual, up the stairs he heard voices in the room of Fenris, rose slowly almost as if afraid it was going to see there. But upon arrival, the door was open, Fenris and Isabella were at the table talking, he had said he liked what he saw before he left and he winked at Marian, he left.

- Hawke.  
- Fenris.  
- Take a seat.

He had asked about his life, and what he did when he stopped running - I guess to redo your life, start from scratch - he seemed confused - no need to listen to my problems.  
- I care, it might even give you a couple of other problems.  
- Only a couple? Hawke you are a beautiful woman, is there anyone that matches your feelings?  
- Some are but I'm still waiting for someone.  
He had smiled and changed the subject, that he had moved.

Even when he had left home, I was happy because he had found his presence comforting and had smiled. That just motivated him to visit the next morning.

Her mother had taken care to keep busy all day, with favors and errands to be done, when he managed to finalize it was night, had not yet removed the urge to stop watching the elf. Bodahn had announced that he had received a letter from the qunari. The were calling for a hearing, did not trust the arishok qunari and did not like the way he looked. Knowing that he understood the philosophy of Fenris qun, I would ask for help and his company, although it was always an excuse.

On reaching his room, he saw that face on the tables Fenris had three bottles of agreggio and was on his lips, I was pretty drunk.  
- Three years have passed Want to know the story of my trip? - Asked Fenris while the wine offered to Marian, she drank from the bottle as well.  
- Always a pleasure to hear - he smiled, his heart stopped for a moment - there are few pleasures to talk to a beautiful woman - when he said he liked that sort of thing, his whole body was warm. But soon after Fenris had told the tragic story of his escape, how his former master had asked him to kill those who had accepted and he had done - old habits die hard eh? - Asked trying not to be very condescending and yet not wanting to try him, he did not deserve that.

- My only memories were after feeling the pain of my brands - said while he saw the hands, but still was wearing his armor, always on the defensive - have you ever allowed someone approached you? - He refused - do not remember if ... - also denied - and after huyeras?  
- I never stayed long anywhere, and could not trust anyone.  
- Maybe that could change.  
- I never let anyone get too close. When my marks were created pain was extraordinary. The pain still persists but you're not a woman like no other. You might be different - for over a year ago she would have given anything to hear him say such a thing, but he needed his own time - then ... I can not wait for it.

- I still think about that kiss Hawke.  
- Marian Call me, I ... well think about it.

The hungry look in his eyes, as if about to pounce on it. I knew he was drunk but I wanted that, he had waited a year for it, rose from his chair and he also did it, she walked to the fire while he was still with his eyes, undressing her. He walked up to her as a predator, he kissed her hard.  
As if his kiss for a year had not been arrested, but this time he dared more, again proved his mouth, his tongue, moaned against him, ecstatic to have him back.

- Armor... - managed to say through their kisses.  
- I do not want to take that step yet.  
- But it's still uncomfortable.

He took it off even as he kissed her neck and sucked with some force there, making him moan louder. His hands finally freed from the gloves, gently placed it on the rug before the fire, lay down on her and Marian grabbed the collar of his shirt, was allowed to touch it to feel your touch, and not hurt.  
He seemed confused as him - come touch me here - guided his hands to his chest, the squeezed and her face was of delight - not like anything I imagined - I was very excited, too hot - do you want to touch my clothes beyond ? - He just nodded when Marian was already opening her dress and revealing her breasts to him.

- They are beautiful.

She smiled, this time as he timidly took a nipple she moaned loudly - I hurt you? - I was worried - not ... I like it, please follow Fenris - he was discovering something new, discovering that his brilliant leader did not want to take control of things as they used to. Now he wanted to guide her to it and that gave him more pleasure than she imagined to Fenris.

Her lips tasted her breasts while she writhed under, did not understand he wanted, but he hurt his groin - kiss me please - he kissed her lips as she stroked her breasts aroused, their centers collided, what she wanted. I could feel it erect, I could feel his long lust has never been with elf and hoped they were not so well endowed, trembled with anticipation.

He kept rubbing against his heart, she just had her panties interference between them, her dress was up to his navel, he wanted more was going crazy. She dug her nails into his chest, he was desperate to be inside her and she knew, but he had wanted the first experiment. She moved her hands up his pants and he was obviously in pain stopped.

Before opening the pants off her dress, he seemed tortured, promise to make you feel good with no penetration ... - I knew I had to hold it in a way because if you do not take the spot as a wild beast and regret tomorrow. She took off her panties, he seemed surprised to see the center, licked his lips but leave that for later.

He opened his pants just to see with surprise that even his penis had small marks Lyrium, feeling compassion for him, knelt before him to kiss her there, he did and he could not help moaning, licked, he had in his mouth only to make you feel such pleasure impossible to forget your pain for it to be.  
Desperate to put her to bed again, with the intention of penetrating beast - don't... just rubs us - he did not understand so I did slide his penis into her vagina, she almost cried and he bit his lip. He repeated the action over and over again - well ... I'm about to finish Fenris - I knew I did not understand but wanted to say, he continued with that expression of ferocity and saw on his face that he was also close. He moaned to an orgasm - just about me ... fill me with you Fenris - moved her hips harder, his cock was enveloped in their juices, and soon ended up with such force that covered her entire abdomen including her breasts, felt hot and delicious .


End file.
